fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Reynard
Jack Reynard is and for most of his life always been a drifter, going from one city to the next to find a good time and enjoy the world as a whole regardless of the dangers he encounters. Yet try as he might he has always found himself involved with the problems of the world and usually leads him into a fight. Now resigned to being put as the role of a good guy he is often with initial reluctance the first to help. Much to his unhappiness this has left him with reputation as The Wild Card Drifter as he is often the small monkey wrench that somehow always dismantles malevolent plans. All with cunning, tricking, being a annoyance, and ultimately fighting. So now no matter where he rambles to there will always be someone who recognizes him in some way and that drags him into the next battle. Appearance The first thing most people notice is that he is not the refined person with messy short brown hair, aged cowboy hat with a tethered headband adorned on the hat with the words "Stone Cold Crazy". He wears a brown sleeveless long coat slightly buttoned up with long coattails and a green shirt. brown aged boots, Dark Green Gloves, black pants and a belt with a buckle that has "Let Me Live" engraved on it. Though aside from that he claims to look quite average with green eyes, tall and muscular, and has three gold earrings on his left ear. Personality At first seems rude, vulgar and very grouchy. He is a man that merely wants to know what Earth Land holds and live a quiet life even if he knows how to defend himself from certain terrors he would rather not get involved in certain affairs of whatever town he ends up with. Thus he is prone to complaining when it seems that he or his friends are the only ones that can help then he will. All of that is due to a deep sense of justice and even though it is seemingly buried in deep nonchalance, it reveals itself when he realizes that if no one else can do it then he should at the very least be the one to do something rather then sit there when he can help. People have pointed out the hypocrisy of his ideology but he is quick to say that if anyone else could do it then he would be more then happy to let them but more often then not there aren't so he's going to do it. He has shown to dislike being called a hero, to him that is something that has to be earned and he feels that he hasn't earned that right. With that he usually corrects people that try calling him such when he does a good deed as he claims that he is either "passing through" or "killing time". Unlike others he is often quick to except money given to him for his deeds (unless the town in question is bare bones then he gives it back) as being a drifter isn't a money free life. He is also prone to quips and one liners if it annoys his opponents and sometimes for his own enjoyment. History When he became old enough to leave home he decided to travel the world, heroics never interested him and doing evil bored him. He wanted to see what was out there and find things that have yet to be discovered, what he didn't count on was his step sister joining him on his adventures to keep him "out of trouble" (even if that never works) and the son of a powerful man that Jack owns a large debt to. With all that they travel together encountering criminals, monsters, down trodden people and the occasional mage all in attempt for Jack to see what kind of world he lives in and hopefully get him out of some problems and give him peace of mind. Much to his annoyance he often thinks back to Minstrel where his troubles started. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Inherent Abilities Great Cunning: He knows and understands that he isn't the smartest or the strongest but what he does know and uses quite well is to have the craftiness and trickery that would gain him the upper hand often using his skills and environment to his advantage even at times when it seems to be cowardly. He knows it is better to be constantly moving rather then let the opponent have even the slightest chance to fight back. He often likes to trick others into over estimating him or under estimating him as he does things that are over the top dangerous or very stupid (though it makes others wonder if it's just in act or just how he is). No True Style: He never had the time to ever truly learn a style but from the fights he has been in he now has a sort fighting style all his own that involves both aggression and confusion as with no true fighting style means no real stances, positions or familiar tells that would give him away. Though not unbeatable by any means it does give him the advantage of surprise for the early part of any match. It also adds to his nature of not letting the opponent have time to fight back always on the attack and never letting up with powerful straight kicks and rapid punches. * Finishing Moves: Despite knowing that he has no real fighting style he does have a few finishers to defeat his opponent, A flying side kick with occasional earth magic added to it, a strong kick to the chin which sometimes launches an opponent into the air, and a powerful palm slam to hit an enemy square in the chest. Pure Scumbag Tactics: Is not afraid of trickery, traps, cheating, or bluffing to win, is also not above hitting his opponents while they're not ready or when they are down or kick them in their most weakest. He also has one powerful move when all else fails and that is to run away (but never abandon a fight). He knows these are frowned on but as he puts it "it's better to play it smart then die stupid" Inhuman Strength: One of his greatest advantages is that he is quite strong, able to knock people back quite far when any hit connects and grab things from his environment that would normally be too heavy to lift. Ability to Irritate: At first a strange thing to know but Jack has long since discovered that one of the best ways to win is get an enemy angry as possible as that causes them to make mistakes so he will try and find ways to annoy people (Not always on purpose) just to make them easier to fight. Magical Power Earth Magic: Due to laziness he has not really learned advanced techniques that could really give him the edge in any straight fight but what he does know plays into his fighting style. * Cheap Trick (こがたなざいく Kogatanazaiku): A very simple yet effective hole in the ground that needs to be made preemptively, it also comes with a breakable slab of stone for people that walk across it. On its own isn't much but with the tricks up Jack's sleeve can pull off many surprises. * Mr. Blockhead (ミスチルぼんやり Misuchiru Bonyari): Yet again a simple wall of rock that is good enough to block one attack, on its own it is very basic but it can give him the opening needed to get good hits in, it also sometimes has comedic stupid faces engraved on it for annoyance. * Buddha Palm (ほとけひら Hotoke Hira): One of his strongest attacks though one that could drain him after a few tries. Very similar to his stone wall but with great power of his finshers the palm strike can unleash a large stone hand is shoot forward sometimes in a fist, sometimes as a large slap. Either way it is very powerful and damaging if it connects. * Gaia Kick (ガイアキック Gaia Kikku): An evolved version of his flying side kick with large slabs of rock summoned before it so he can kick down to press down on whoever is on the receiving end. * 'Stupidly Strong Endgame Driller ' (にぶいつよいよせドリル Nibui Tsuyoi Yose Doriru): His last attack, and obviously most draining, used when fighting powerful enemies that are too strong for his other attacks. It creates a large block of earth that when slammed against anything reveals a large drill held on by Jack and pushed forward with a mighty stab as the drill spins. When used it can devastate the area around it but can leave Jack near unconsciousness when finished which is why it is saved for last. Relationships Naomi Reynard The same with any happy home, Jack's sister Alex is the more mature (Despite being Younger though she just says Jack is chronically enfeebled) of the two thus they argue constantly over what he does and despite her best attempts she cannot argue him out of some fights. Despite all that he treats her with respect and will more then often defer to her as the voice of reason. Leonhardt Tybalt He owns Leon's Father money and most of the money Jack earns and at first glance this would make for a hostile partnership. That's because for the most part it is, Leon has an obsession with showing his "greatness" in front of others to annoy Jack. Despite their infighting when they decide to work together they use Jack's rugged tricks with Leon's graceful style to really turn the tide. Quotes * "I ain't a hero, I'm just passing through, thanks anyway but trust me there are better people then me" * "You got some fancy moves there but "Wax on/Wax Off" all you like pal, I'm still kicking your ass" * "Aw Hell, you won't just walk away, give me break, alright then but you can't say I didn't warn ya" * "The Reason I fight is because there is nobody else to do it right now. Believe me if there was somebody else to do it, I would let them do it. There's not, so I'm doing it" * "Man what a Heavy Day" Trivia *Jack's Regular Theme is Django Django, His Desperation Theme is Shotgun&Head, His Rage Theme is Power to Tearer, His Best Theme is Real Action * Jack's last name is taken from Reynard The Fox, which is shown in his love for trickery * He has elements of Gene from Godhand, Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear and Eiji Hino from Kamen Rider OOO. * He is the first character created by User:Dr.Doom23 for good or for ill. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Travels of a Wild Card